Ric Flair
Richard Morgan Fliehr é um wrestler americano profissional, aposentado, mais conhecido pelo seu ring name Ric Flair. Também conhecido como "The Nature Boy", Flair é considerado um dos maiores wrestlers profissionais de todos os tempos, com uma carreira profissional que se estendeu por quase 40 anos e é conhecido por seus reinados longos e condecorados com a National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), World Championship Wrestling (WCW), e a World Wrestling Federation. Flair é reconhecido oficialmente pela WWE, pela TNA e pela Pro Wrestling Illustrated como 16 vezes Campeão Mundial ` , embora seu registro real de reinados mundiais varia de acordo com Flair que considera-se de fato 21 vezes Campeão Mundial. Na World Championship Wrestling (WCW), ele também teve duas passagens como um booker -em 1989-1990 e 1994. Flair também se tornou o primeiro e único homem a ter vencido o Campeonato da WWF em um Royal Rumble, quando ele conseguiu isso na edição de 1992 do evento. Em 2012, Flair se tornou o primeiro a ser introduzido duas vezes no WWE Hall of Fame, em primeiro lugar introduzido em 2008 para sua carreira individual e pela segunda vez em 2012 como um membro da Four Horseman. Ele também é um NWA Hall Of Famer (turma de 2008). Estilos e maneirismos de cabelo de Flair são baseados nos de Buddy Rogers, que já famosa e usou o "Nature Boy" gimmick nos anos 1950 e 60. Coincidentemente, Flair também seguiu Rogers em tornar-se o segundo homem a ganhar tanto o WWF e os campeonatos do mundo de NWA Heavyweight. Flair foi o primeiro WCW World Champion, tendo sido atribuído o título seguinte sucessão da WCW do NWA em 1991. Com isso, ele também se tornou o primeiro WCW Triple Crown Champion ao ser agraciado com o título, já tendo realizado a Estados Unidos e do Tag do mundo Equipe títulos. Em 2005, ele completou a versão de WWE da Tríplice Coroa, quando ganhou o WWF Intercontinental Championship, depois de já segurando o WWF (agora WWE) Championship, bem como o World Tag Team Championship, tornando-se o terceiro homem a completar tanto a tríplice coroa da WCW e WWE (depois de Bret Hart e Chris Benoit). Usando os totais oficialmente reconhecidos (por WWE, TNA e PWI) de 16 Campeonatos do Mundo e e tendo um recorde de 5 reinados como United States Champion, Flair ganhou um total de 30 grandes títulos diferentes entre a NWA, WCW e WWE, com inúmeros títulos regionais Também em seu crédito. Começo da Vida Richard Fleihr (Ric Flair) nasceu em 25 de fevereiro de 1949. No capítulo de sua autobiografia intitulada "To The Man", ele observa que seu nome de nascimento é dado em diferentes documentos como Fred. No momento da sua adoção (providenciado pelo notório do Início da Tennessee Children Society, mais tarde fechada por fraude), seu pai estava completando uma residência em Detroit. Pouco depois, a família se estabeleceu em Edina, Minnesota, onde o jovem Richard Fliehr viveu toda a sua infância. Depois da 8ª Série, ele participou da Wayland Academy, uma escola mista em Beaver Dam, Wisconsin, durante quatro anos (total de cinco anos na escola) durante o qual ele participou de competições Inter-Escolares de Wrestling, futebol e atletismo. Na sua adolescência, Flair aceitou um emprego de verão como salva-vidas em uma associação local em Minnesota, onde ele recebeu sua primeira exposição ao mundo do wrestling quando ele conheceu os lendários irmãos Vachon. Em ambos em 1966 e 1968, Flair venceu o campeonato de wrestling da escola particular do estado e foi recrutado para a Universidade de Minnesota com uma bolsa de futebol, onde jogou ao lado de Greg Gagne, filho de Verne Gagne. Flair saiu da faculdade antes de receber seu diploma, e, em seguida, ele trabalhava como segurança em um clube nas proximidades, onde se encontrou com levantador de peso olímpico Ken Patera, que estava se preparando para uma carreira em ringues na escola de wrestling de Verne Gagne. Patera apresentou Flair para Verne Gagne, que concordou em levá-lo como um membro para sua aula de treinamento. Carreira no Wrestling American Wrestling Association (1972–1974) Sob a tutela de Josh Klemme e Billy Robinson, Flair compareceu ao primeiro acampamento de Wrestling de Gagne com Greg Gagne, Jim Brunzell, Iron Sheik, e Ken Patera no celeiro da fazenda de Gagne fora de Minneapolis, no inverno de 1971. Flair conheceu Ken Patera quando ele estava trabalhando como um segurança depois de abandonar a escola no U of a M depois de completar seu primeiro ano lá em 1968-69. Eles viveram juntos por um tempo no Sul de Minneapolis. Flair fez progresso rápido, e em dezembro de 1972, ele fez sua estréia em Rice Lake, Wisconsin, lutando contra George "Scrap Iron" Gadaski para um empate de 10 minutos, enquanto adotando o ring name "Ric Flair." Em seguida, pesando cerca de 100 kg com cabelo castanho curto, dificilmente se assemelhava ao Flair em sua futura imagem como "Nature Boy". Mas ele chamou a atenção com a sua personalidade carismática e de resistência no ring. Durante seu tempo na American Wrestling Association, Flair teve combates contra Dusty Rhodes, André The Giant, Larry Hennig, e Wahoo McDaniel. National Wrestling Alliance (1974-1981) The Nature Boy Em 1974, Flair deixou a AWA e foi para a região de Jim Crocket no Meio Atlântico na National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), e ele logo conquistou seu título solo quando, em 08 de fevereiro de 1975, ele venceu Paul Jones pelo Mid-Atlantic TV Championship. Em 04 de outubro de 1975, no entanto, a carreira de Flair quase acabou quando ele estava em um acidente de avião sério em Wilmington, Carolina do Norte que tirou a vida do piloto e paralisou Johnny Valentine (também a bordo estavam "Mr. Wrestling I" Tim Woods, Bob Bruggers, e o promotor David Crockett). Flair quebrou a coluna em três lugares e, aos 26 anos, foi informado pelos médicos que ele nunca iria lutar novamente. Flair realizou uma programação fisioterapeuta rigorosa, no entanto, e ele voltou ao ringue apenas seis meses mais tarde, onde retomou sua rivalidade com Wahoo McDaniel em fevereiro de 1976. O acidente forçou Flair para mudar sua técnica de luta livre longe do estilo de Powerhouse que ele tinha usado desde o início, que o levou a adotar o estilo "Nature Boy", que ele então usaria em toda a sua carreira. Preparado por Jim Crockett Jr. como sua futura estrela top, Flair ganhou o NWA United States Heavyweight Championship, quando ele derrotou Bobo Brasil em 29 de Julho, 1977; e durante os próximos três anos, ele ganhou cinco reinados como Campeão dos EUA, enquanto a rivalizar com Ricky Steamboat, Roddy Piper, Mr. Wrestling II, Jimmy Snuka, e Greg Valentine (com quem ele também formou uma dupla). Flair, no entanto, alcançou o status de elite quando ele começou a se referir a si mesmo como "The Nature Boy", a fim de incitar uma rixa de 1978 com o original "Nature Boy", Buddy Rogers, que colocou Flair sobre em um encontro. NWA World Heavyweight Champion (1981-1986) Em 17 de setembro de 1981 Flair chegou ao topo da montanha, quando derrotou Dusty Rhodes para vencer seu primeiro NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Nos anos seguintes, Flair, eventualmente, estabeleceu-se como principal Wrestler da franquia da promoção em meio a concorrência emergente da World Wrestling Federation de Vince McMahon. Com seu humor estranho e estilo de entrevista divertido, Flair encarna o papel do Campeão-Esportivo Mundial de cabelo loiro, elegante com jóias, ternos de grife, roupões personalizados e elaborados enquanto mostrava suas roupas de marcas e inventou o Figure Four Leglock. Em todo o tempo, Flair provocou seus adversários com a seu grito característico "Wooo!" enquanto ostentando a mensagem que "Para ser o cara", "você tem que ganhar do cara!". Em 1982, Jack Veneno e Flair teveram uma série de combates. Veneno derrotou Flair para o título mundial, mas a NWA não reconheceu essa mudança. Flair também teve combates com Ricky Steamboat ao longo do ano. Harley Race ganhou o título de Flair em 1983, mas Flair recuperou o título no Starrcade em Greensboro na Carolina do Norte em uma Steel Cage Match; depois, Race e Flair lutaram em muitos combates diferentes no início de 1984. Flair ganhou o título da NWA, oficialmente, outras oito vezes. Como NWA Champion, ele defendeu seu cinturão ao redor do mundo. Flair perdeu o título para Race e venceu-o de volta no espaço de três dias na Nova Zelândia em Março de 1984. Na primeira David Von Erich no Memorial Parade of Champions no Texas Stadium, Flair perdeu para Kerry Von Erich. Flair recuperou o título dezoito dias mais tarde no Japão. Ele então reinou por dois anos, dois meses e dois dias, perdendo o título para Dusty Rhodes em 26 de Julho, 1986, no The Great American Bash; Rhodes tinha sido um inimigo sempre presente na carreira de Flair após Flair ajudar a quebrar o tornozelo de Rhodes em 29 de setembro de 1985. Flair recuperou o título duas semanas depois. Flair defendeu seus títulos contra adversários como Harley Race, Ricky Steamboat, Roddy Piper, Kerry Von Erich, Jay Youngblood, Sting, Ronnie Garvin, Magnum TA, e Rhodes longo de sua carreira, também. The Four Horseman Na primavera de 1985, a equipe de duplas de Ole Anderson e Arn Anderson começou auxiliando Ric Flair (quem eles alegaram como um "primo") em ataques contra Dusty Rhodes, Magnum TA, e Sam Houston. Algumas semanas mais tarde, os Andersons interromperam o combate de Houston contra Tully Blanchard, e os três vilões combinaram para impedir o jovem ao enviar uma mensagem para o resto da NWA. Pouco tempo depois, Flair, Blanchard, e os Andersons formalizaram sua aliança, auto-intitulando-se "The Four Horseman", com o gerente de Blanchard JJ Dillon também vindo a bordo. Após o início do grupo, ficou claro que os Horseman eram diferentes de qualquer aliança de vilões que já tinha existido. Os quatro infratores imediatamente usaram toda sua força nos números para dizimar principais favoritos dos fãs da NWA, enquanto controlavam a maioria dos títulos de campeões. Ao longo dos anos, haveria várias encarnações do grupo, com Flair e Arn Anderson como os dois membros permanentes, enquanto um número de diferentes lutadores, incluindo Lex Luger, Barry Windham, Sting, Sid Vicious, Paul Roma, Brian Pillman, Chris Benoit, Jeff Jarrett, Steve McMichael, Curt Hennig, e Dean Malenko, mantiveram nos Horsemen. World Championship Wrestling (1986-1991) Em 1986, wrestling promotor Jim Crockett tinha consolidado as várias NWA promoções membros que possuía em uma única entidade, que funciona sob a bandeira da Alliance Wrestling nacional. Controlando a maior parte dos territórios tradicionais NWA no sudeste e centro-oeste dos Estados Unidos, Crockett olhou para expandir a nível nacional e construiu a sua promoção em torno de Flair como campeão. Durante este tempo, as reservas de Flair como campeão foram rigidamente controlado por Crockett, e um cinto de campeão personalizado foi criado para Flair. Em 1987, Flair e Barry Windham teve uma série de partidas para o Campeonato do Mundo NWA. Flair derrotado Windham no torneio Crockett Cup e eles lutaram para um empate limite vez em janeiro. Flair perdeu o Campeonato do Mundo NWA devido a suas maneiras extravagantes em Detroit para Ron Garvin em 25 de setembro de 1987. Garvin detinha o título por dois meses antes de perder para Flair em 26 de Novembro, 1987, o primeiro evento da WCW pay-per-view, Starrcade, em Chicago. No início de 1988, a estrela em ascensão Sting desafiou Flair a um jogo no primeiro Clash of the Champions. Flair aceitou e lutou Sting para um empate prazo de 45 minutos. Em finais de 1988, booker Dusty Rhodes propôs que Flair perder o World Heavyweight Championship NWA para Rick Steiner em uma partida curta em Starrcade quando nenhum acordo pôde ser cumprido em relação à chegada para o evento principal agendado entre ele e Lex Luger. Rhodes foi despedido por vários problemas dentro da empresa, e ex-booker JCP George Scott foi dado o seu papel como um booker. Scott imediatamente negociou trazer Ricky Steamboat para uma série de partidas. Em 20 de fevereiro de 1989, a Chi-Town Rumble em Chicago, Steamboat derrotou Flair para ganhar o NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Isto provocou uma série de revanches, onde Steamboat foi apresentado como um "homem de família" (muitas vezes acompanhado por sua esposa e filho), enquanto Flair se opuseram a ele como um imoral, fast-estar "Ladies Man". Na sequência de um melhor-de-três quedas combinar com Steamboat que durou pouco aquém do limite de tempo de 60 minutos (e terminou com um acabamento disputada, onde Steamboat manteve o título) no Clash of the Champions VI: Cajun Ragin 'em 2 de abril, Flair recuperou o título de Steamboat em 7 de maio de 1989, às WrestleWar. Este jogo foi votada 1989 do "Jogo do Ano" pela Pro Wrestling Illustrated, e é amplamente considerado um dos maiores jogos de todos os tempos. Flair foi atacado por Terry Funk (servindo como um juiz para o jogo, como por suas estipulações), após o jogo quando Flair recusou-se a conceder Funk um combate pelo título, dizendo Funk que ele passou muito tempo em Hollywood e fora do wrestling, e não era um candidato ao título listado. O ataque chegou a sua conclusão, quando Funk deu Flair um piledriver na mesa dos juízes. Meses mais tarde, um Flair "recuperado" voltou à competição num combate emocional contra Funk no The Great American Bash. Os dois continuaram a rivalizar com o verão e, eventualmente, Flair reformou os Quatro Cavaleiros, com a adição surpresa de longa data Sting rival, para combater de Funk J-Tex Corporação. Isso levou a uma "I Quit" match no Clash of Champions IX: New York Knockout. Antes da partida, Funk afirmou que ele iria apertar a mão de Flair se perdesse, uma promessa que ele manteve quando ele gritou: "Sim, eu parei!" depois de estar em figura de quatro leglock de Flair. Flair depois chutou Sting fora do cavaleiro sobre o seu desafio para o Campeonato NWA, resultando em uma briga revivido entre os dois que teve de ser adiada devido a Sting de uma lesão no joelho, forçando WCW para slot Lex Luger como principal rival de Flair até Sting voltou. Em 7 de julho de 1990, Flair perdeu o título para Sting no The Great American Bash. Depois de ter sido desmascarado como o Escorpião Negro em Starrcade em 1990, Flair recuperou o título de Sting em 11 de Janeiro de 1991 em frente de uma casa quase vazio devido às condições de nevasca na área de New York City. Antes deste reinado, WCW dividir o seu reconhecimento de um World Heavyweight Champion da NWA, e Flair foi posteriormente reconhecido como o primeiro WCW World Heavyweight Champion, enquanto ainda está sendo reconhecido como NWA World Champion. No Clash of Champions XIV: Dixie Dynamite em 30 de janeiro, ele lutou Scott Steiner para um empate. Em 21 de março de 1991, Tatsumi Fujinami derrotou Flair em uma partida polêmica em Tóquio no WCW / New Japão Supershow. Enquanto o NWA reconheceu Fujinami como seu novo campeão, a WCW não o fez porque Fujinami tinha backdropped Flair por cima das cordas em uma violação das regras da WCW. Em 19 de maio de 1991, Flair derrotou Fujinami na SuperBrawl I em St. Petersburg, Florida para recuperar o título NWA e reter o título WCW. Ao fazê-lo, tornou-se nove vezes NWA World Heavyweight Champion, quebrando o recorde de Harley Race de oito reinados. Em 12 de junho, no Clash of the XV Campeões: Knocksville EUA, ele derrotou Bobby Eaton em dois dos três quedas jogo. Na primavera de 1991, Flair teve uma disputa contratual com o presidente da WCW Jim Herd, que queria que ele tomar um corte de pagamento substancial. Herd tinha removido Flair como chefe booker em fevereiro de 1990 e queria reduzir o papel do Flair na promoção ainda mais, apesar do fato de que Flair era ainda uma tração superior. De acordo com Flair, Herd também propôs mudanças em sua aparência (ou seja, raspando seu cabelo, vestindo um brinco de diamante e vai pelo nome de "Spartacus"), bem como o seu nome no ringue, a fim de "mudar com os tempos". Flair discordou das propostas, e duas semanas antes de The Great American Bash, Herd despediu-o e desocupou o Campeonato WCW. Enquanto Flair tinha deixado para o WWF ele ainda foi reconhecido como o Campeão do Mundo NWA até 8 de Setembro, quando o título foi oficialmente desocupado. World Wrestling Federation O Verdadeiro World Heavyweight Champion (1991) Flair assinou com a World Wrestling Federation (WWF) em agosto de 1991 e começou a aparecer na televisão como um dos saltos mais odiados próximo mês. Inicialmente, ele apareceu na WWF mostra com o "Big Gold Belt", chamando a si mesmo "The Real World Heavyweight Champion." Liderados pelo seu "consultor financeiro" Bobby Heenan e seu "consultor executivo" Mr. Perfeito, Flair repetidamente emitido desafios para lutadores WWF como Roddy Piper e Hulk Hogan, lutando uma equipa liderada por Piper no Survivor Series em 1991 e ajudando The Undertaker derrota Hogan para o Campeonato do WWF na mesma noite. WCW processou Flair em uma tentativa de recuperar o cinturão, mas Flair afirmou que ele possuía o cinto no lugar do depósito de $ 25.000 pago por campeões da NWA ao ganhar o título, que não tinha sido devolvido a ele quando ele foi demitido da WCW. Em 2008 DVD Nature Boy Ric Flair: The Definitive Collection, Flair afirmou que até hoje ele nunca foi pago $ 25,000 depósito, acrescido de juros. Mais tarde, no DVD Triple H disse que Flair deu-lhe o cinturão de campeão WCW real como um presente. WWF Champion e feud com Randy Savage (1992-1993) No Royal Rumble em 1992, ele ganhou o jogo Rumble para reivindicar a vaga WWF Championship. Flair tirou o número três do jogo Rumble e durou um recorde, em seguida, cerca de 60 minutos, a durar eliminando Sid Justiça com a ajuda de Hulk Hogan, que tinha sido eliminado por Justiça segundos antes. Ao fazê-lo, Flair juntou Buddy Rogers como os únicos homens para ganhar o WWF e NWA World Championships em suas carreiras. Depois de um programa planejado com Hogan foi desfeito devido ao hiato de Hogan seguinte escândalo dos esteróides do WWF, Randy Savage desafiou Flair para o título WWF como parte do evento principal dupla na WrestleMania VIII. No enredo, Flair insultado Savage, alegando que ele tinha um relacionamento anterior com a mulher de Savage, Elizabeth, e que ele tinha as fotos para provar isso (que foram mais tarde revelou ser medicado fotos). Savage derrotou Flair para o título na WrestleMania. Em julho de 1992, como Savage preparado para defender o título contra o The Ultimate Warrior no SummerSlam, Flair e Mr. Perfect semearam a desconfiança entre os dois, sugerindo que eles iriam apoiar um ou outro durante o seu jogo. Eles realmente atacou tanto Savage e Guerreiro e feriu o joelho de Savage, uma lesão que Flair explorado para recuperar o título em uma partida com Savage em 1º de setembro seu segundo reinado foi de curta duração, no entanto, como ele perdeu o título para Bret Hart em outubro 12, 1992. Flair se uniu com a lâmina Ramon para assumir Savage e perfeita no Survivor Series 1992. Depois de perder um perdedor sai do jogo WWF para o Sr. Perfeito no dia 18 de janeiro de 1993 edição do Monday Night Raw, Flair apareceu no Royal Rumble em 1993 ( embora o jogo com Perfect tinham sido gravadas seis dias antes, ele não foi ao ar até a noite seguinte) e, em seguida, cumprido as suas restantes House Mostrar compromissos, fazendo sua última aparição em 10 de fevereiro de 1993, antes de retornar a WCW. Em The Ultimate Ric Flair Coleção DVD, Flair descreveu seu primeiro stint com o WWF como "o maior ano e meio da minha carreira, fora do tempo que passei com Arn Anderson e The Four Horsemen". Retorno a WCW Possível Aposentadoria (1993-1996) Flair voltou a WCW como um rosto em Fevereiro de 1993 e, como resultado de uma cláusula de "não concorrência", organizou uma vida curta talk show na WCW chamado um dom para o ouro como ele era incapaz de aparecer wrestling. Arn Anderson geralmente apareceu no bar, no conjunto da mostra, e empregada doméstica de Flair, Fifi (interpretado por Wendy Barlow), limpos ou bore presentes. Uma vez que ele voltou à ação, Flair brevemente realizado o Campeonato NWA World Heavyweight para a décima vez depois de derrotar Barry Windham na Praia explosão antes WCW finalmente deixou o NWA em Setembro de 1993. No Starrcade em 1993, Flair foi colocado em uma partida, o que foi faturado que se Flair perdeu, ele iria se aposentar do wrestling. A partida terminou com Flair usando um bloco costeleta and roll-up no gigantesco Vader para ganhar o título pela segunda vez. Em Junho de 1994, Flair derrotou Sting em uma partida de unificação, fundindo o Campeonato WCW International World Heavyweight com o Campeonato do Mundo de WCW. Este concluiu uma volta do salto lento para Flair que começou quando ele derrotou Ricky Steamboat de uma forma controversa, alguns meses antes. Flair mais tarde rivalizou com Hulk Hogan na chegada do Hogan em WCW em Junho de 1994, perdendo o WCW World Championship para ele em julho no Bash at the Beach. Flair perdeu uma partida de aposentadoria para Hogan no Halloween Havoc e deu alguns meses de folga antes de voltar como um lutador e gerente a tempo parcial em 1995 (explicado no ar por ter Flair nag Hogan durante meses até que Hogan concordou em deixar Flair voltar). Ele e Randy Savage renovou as hostilidades quando Savage chegou a WCW no final de 1994, e sua rivalidade continuou fora e sobre por quase dois anos com cada lutador ganhar o Campeonato do Mundo de WCW um do outro em momentos diferentes. Flair derrotou Savage em um fósforo da gaiola de aço no SuperBrawl VI para ganhar o título do mundo de WCW, que viu Savage traído por Elizabeth em favor de Flair. The Nature Boy também derrotou Konnan em 7 de julho no Bash at the Beach para vencer o United States Championship. Ele desocupou-a em novembro do mesmo ano, devido a uma lesão no braço que sofreu no Japão, durante uma partida com Kensuke Sasaki. Feud com a nWo (1996-1997) Mais uma vez, como um top babyface, Flair desempenhou um papel importante na Nova Ordem Mundial enredo no final de 1996 e ao longo de 1997. Ele e os outros Cavaleiros muitas vezes assumiu a liderança na guerra contra Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, e Hulk Hogan. Flair também rivalizou com Roddy Piper, Syxx, e seu velho inimigo, Curt Hennig, em 1997, depois Hennig foi oferecido um lugar no Four Horsemen apenas para ligar Flair e os Cavaleiros em Fall Brawl em 1997. Hennig pontuado o ato pelo batendo a porta da gaiola na cabeça de Flair. Depois da queda Brawl. Flair voltaria um mês mais tarde a rivalizar com Curt Hennig sobre o título dos EUA (que Hennig ganhou de Steve McMichael). Flair iria lutar pelo título no Halloween Havoc e 3 Guerra Mundial, perdendo ambas as vezes. Retorno de Hiato e várias feuds (1998-2001) Em abril de 1998, Flair desapareceu da televisão WCW, devido a uma ação movida por Eric Bischoff para não-mostrando um WCW Trovão gravação de TV. Depois que o caso foi resolvido, Flair fez um retorno surpresa em 14 de setembro de 1998 a reformar cerimoniosamente os Quatro Cavaleiros (junto com Steve McMichael, Dean Malenko, e Chris Benoit). Flair rivalizou com Bischoff por vários meses depois. Isso culminou em uma partida em Starrcade 1998 entre Eric Bischoff e Ric Flair. Bischoff foi vitorioso após interferência de Curt Hennig, um ex-membro dos Quatro Cavaleiros. A noite seguinte em Baltimore em Nitro, Flair voltou com um ângulo de raia louco no que se tornou uma entrevista promos seus mais notáveis reviver o "feito à medida da cabeça aos pés" slogan. Ele começou por purificação para seus pugilistas e ameaçando deixar WCW, exigindo uma partida contra Bischoff para a presidência da empresa, e mais tarde algemar-se ao anel. O jogo foi feito, e apesar da nWo interferir em nome do Bischoff Flair venceu e foi concedido o cargo de presidente da WCW. Isto resultou em uma partida em SuperBrawl entre Flair e Hollywood Hogan para o Campeonato WCW, que Flair perdeu depois de ser traído por seu próprio filho David Flair. Apesar desta traição, Flair assinou uma revanche no Uncensored de 1999, que foi classificado como um arame farpado First Blood Steel Cage Match contra Hogan, onde a presidência de Flair e WCW World Heavyweight Championship de Hogan estavam na linha. Apesar de ser o primeiro a sangrar, Flair venceu a partida por submissão graças ao viés do árbitro Charles Robinson, que contou Hogan fora. Este jogo foi uma volta dupla para Flair (que virou calcanhar) e Hogan (que virou o rosto). Robinson seria apelidado de "Naitch Lil '", idolatrando Flair e oficiando todos os jogos do dom a seu favor. Como no ar Presidente, Flair começou a abusar de seu poder muito parecido com Bischoff teve, favorecendo vilões favoritos dos fãs ao longo e até mesmo a atribuição do Heavyweight Championship WCW Estados Unidos a seu filho David e recorrendo a todos os meios necessários para manter Champion US David. Isso também levou a muitos promos mais notáveis com Flair proclamando: "Eu sou o presidente". Flair eventualmente formaram um estábulo de seguidores que incluíam Roddy Piper, Arn Anderson, ea Triad Jersey para manter as coisas em ordem. Reinado de Flair como presidente chegou ao fim em 19 de julho episódio de Nitro, de frente para Sting para a presidência WCW. Durante o curso do jogo, Sting tinha Flair em sua Scorpion Morte Lock, mas com o árbitro nocauteado, nenhuma decisão poderia ser alcançado. A retornando Eric Bischoff veio ao ringue e começou a encomendar o cronometrista para tocar a campainha, que ele finalmente fez, a atribuição do jogo e à Presidência que Sting (que prontamente deu-se ao recebê-lo). Flair venceu o Campeonato Mundial WCW duas vezes em 2000, último ano completo da empresa de operação. Quando WCW foi comprada pela WWF em março de 2001, Flair era o líder do grupo vilão chamado de Magnificent Seven. Durante o episódio final da Nitro em 26 de março de 2001, ele deu um discurso emocionado sobre a grandeza da empresa e seus melhores jogos e os adversários em WCW ao longo dos anos, incluindo Sting. Mais tarde na noite, Flair perdeu o jogo final do Nitro para Sting, recriando o primeiro evento principal de Nitro em 1995. No entanto, Flair tem afirmado repetidamente em várias entrevistas como ele estava feliz quando WCW finalmente encerrada; embora, ao mesmo tempo, o fato de que muitas pessoas perderiam seus empregos entristecia. Retorno a World Wrestling Federation/Entertaiment Co-proprietário da WWF/E Após hiato de wrestling, Flair fez um retorno popular para a WWF em novembro de 2001 como o co-proprietário na câmera da empresa e como um rosto em Charlotte em RAW em novembro de 2001. Flair reapareceu na Raw seguinte ao final do "WCW / ECW Invasion ", que culminou em uma" Winner Take All jogo "no Survivor Series ganhou pela WWF. O novo papel do Flair na tela era a do co-proprietário da WWF, com a explicação de que Shane e Stephanie McMahon tinham vendido suas ações na companhia de um consórcio (ou seja, Flair) antes de comprar World Championship Wrestling e Extreme Championship Wrestling. Feudo de Flair com Vince McMahon levou-os a um jogo no Royal Rumble em 2002 em uma Street Fight, onde Flair derrotado McMahon. Flair também lutou The Undertaker na WrestleMania X8 em 2002, onde Flair perdeu depois de uma batalha muito disputada e interferência por Arn Anderson. A partir de então, o "co-proprietário" ângulo culminou no início de 2002, quando Flair controlado Raw, e McMahon controlado SmackDown!. Depois de Steve Austin deixou abruptamente WWE, enquanto em um programa com Flair, uma partida foi hotshotted entre Flair e Vince para a propriedade exclusiva da WWE, que McMahon ganhou, graças à interferência de Brock Lesnar. Evolution (2003-2005) :Ver artigo principal: Evolution Flair mais tarde se tornou um vilão juntando-se Triple H "'s Evolução estável". Flair ganhou o World Tag Team Championship com Batista por duas vezes em 2003 e 2004. Depois de HHH teve tempo fora seguinte Vengeance e para o resto do verão, Flair iria se tornar um dos favoritos dos fãs novamente, começando uma pequena rivalidade com Kurt Angle. Mais tarde, no Unforgiven em 2005, Flair derrotou Carlito para o Campeonato Intercontinental. Na edição de 03 de outubro de Raw, Flair foi atacado por sua evolução parceiro tag team Triple H, após Triple H jogou-o em uma limusine e quebrando na janela limousine para o uso de marreta. Em 1º de novembro de 2005 no Taboo Tuesday, Flair derrotou Triple H em um fósforo da gaiola de aço. Flair continuou sua rivalidade com Triple H até Survivor Series, quando Triple H derrotou em uma Last Man Standing jogo para acabar com a rixa. Várias rivalidades e Aposentadoria (2006-2008) No final de 2005, Flair teve uma rivalidade com Edge, culminando em uma partida do Campeonato WWE TLC na RAW no início de 2006. Na edição de 20 de fevereiro de Raw ele perdeu para Shelton Benjamin. Flair, em seguida, levou algum tempo fora em meados de 2006 para descansar e se casar pela terceira vez; ele retornou em junho de trabalhar um programa com o seu rival vida real Mick Foley que jogou fora sua animosidade passado legítimo. Flair derrotou Foley no SummerSlam em uma "I Quit" match. Posteriormente, ele foi envolvido em uma rivalidade com o Spirit Squad no Raw. Em 5 de Novembro de 2006, no Cyber Sunday, ele capturou o World Tag Team Championship do pelotão com Roddy Piper. Na edição de 13 de novembro de Raw, Flair e Piper perdeu a tag Títulos para Rated-RKO, devido a um problema disco com Piper e teve que ser levado imediatamente de volta para os EUA assim que Raw estava fora do ar. Em 26 de novembro de 2006 às Survivor Series, Flair foi o único sobrevivente de uma partida que se caracterizou, Ron Simmons (que substitui um Piper lesionado), Dusty Rhodes e Sgt. Slaughter contra o Espírito Squad. Flair depois à esquerda de televisão devido a suas audiências de divórcio. Em 11 de dezembro de 2006 Edição da Raw, Flair voltou a juntar-se com DX novamente. Eles derrotaram Rated-RKO e Kenny Dykstra. Flair, em seguida, começou a parceria com Carlito depois Flair disse que Carlito não tinha coração. Flair derrotou Carlito em um jogo após o qual Carlito percebeu que Flair estava certo. Flair e Carlito se enfrentaram contra Lance Cade e Trevor Murdoch em jogo um número de um concorrente para o World Tag Team Championship, mas foram derrotados. Os dois uniram-se na Wrestlemania 23, e derrotou a equipe de Chavo Guerrero e Gregory Helms. Depois de semanas de conflito entre Flair e Carlito, a equipe se separaram quando Carlito atacou Flair durante uma partida. No Dia do Julgamento, Flair derrotou Carlito com a figura de quatro leglock. Sua carreira foi posta em risco na sequência de um jogo com Randy Orton em 04 de junho de 2007. Na edição de 11 de junho de Raw, Flair foi elaborado a partir de Raw para SmackDown como parte da WWE Draft 2007. Ele brevemente rivalizou contra Montel Vontavious Porter e as forças de Batista com a rivalidade com The Great Khali voltou; a aliança foi de curta duração, no entanto, como Flair foi "ferido" durante uma partida com Khali. Depois de três meses de hiato, Flair voltou a programação da WWE na edição de 26 de novembro de Raw para anunciar "Eu nunca vai se aposentar". Vince McMahon retaliou, anunciando que o próximo jogo Flair perdeu resultaria em uma aposentadoria forçada. Mais tarde na noite, Flair derrotou Orton após uma distração por Chris Jericho. Foi revelado no 15º aniversário do Raw que a vitória ou se aposentar ultimato aplicada somente em jogos de simples. Flair ganhou vários "carreira ameaçando" partidas contra os adversários, tais como Triple H, Umaga, William Regal, Mr. Kennedy, e ele próprio, entre outros Vince McMahon. Em 29 de março de 2008, Flair foi introduzido no WWE Hall of Fame como uma parte da classe de 2008 por Triple H. Flair se tornou o primeiro lutador ativo a ser introduzido no Hall da Fama de Hollywood. O dia depois, Flair lutou na Wrestlemania XXIV, em Orlando, Flórida, perdendo para Shawn Michaels. Este jogo foi eleita a 2008 PWI Jogo do Ano. A luta de Flair para manter sua carreira vai lhe rendeu a 2008 PWI Mais Inspirador Wrestler of the Year award. Aparências como Part-Time (2008-2009, 2012) No 31 de março, edição de 2008 Raw, Flair entregue seu discurso de despedida. Depois, Triple H trouxe muitos astros atuais e aposentados para agradecer Flair por tudo que ele tem feito, incluindo Shawn Michaels, alguns dos Quatro Cavaleiros, Harley Race, e Chris Jericho, seguido por The Undertaker e, em seguida, Vince McMahon. Junto com os lutadores, os fãs deram Ric uma ovação de pé. Este evento representou um momento raro na WWE como ambos os saltos e os rostos quebrou personagem e saiu para o anel juntos. Os Undertaker e McMahon das entradas, no entanto, não foram mostrados na gravação de TV de Raw para a semana, a fim de preservar os seus personagens, mais no caso do empresário como ele envolveu-abraçando Ric Flair e, em seguida, levantando o braço na vitória, mas foram incluídas na Nature Boy Ric Flair: A coleção DVD Definitive como extras. Flair fez sua primeira aparição pós-aposentadoria em 16 de junho, edição de 2008 Raw para enfrentar Chris Jericho sobre suas ações durante uma rivalidade com Shawn Michaels. Ele desafiou Jericho a uma briga no estacionamento, ao invés de uma partida oficial, mas foi expulso do edifício por Vince McMahon. No ano seguinte, em 09 de fevereiro Flair mais uma vez confrontado Chris Jericho no Raw. Jericho estava atacando Hall Of Fame membros e Flair exigiu que ele respeitá-los, antes de perfurar Jericho. Flair apareceu um mês depois para distraí-lo durante uma Money in the Bank. Jericho então desafiou Flair para sair da aposentadoria para WrestleMania XXV; em vez Flair conseguiu Roddy Piper, Jimmy Snuka e Ricky Steamboat em um jogo de três-em-um de desvantagem no WrestleMania em um esforço perdedor. Em 17 de maio Flair voltou à WWE durante o Dia do Julgamento vista pay-per-, vir em auxílio de Batista, que estava sendo atacado por The Legacy (Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes e Ted DiBiase). Em sua última aparição na WWE, no 01 de junho episódio de Raw, Flair desafiou Randy Orton em um fósforo briga estacionamento, após uma interferência do resto do The Legacy, a luta terminou com Flair foi preso dentro de uma gaiola de aço e foi punted por Orton. Depois Raw, Flair deixou WWE quando seu contrato expirou em 2 de junho de 2009. Em 31 de março de 2012 Flair se tornou a primeira pessoa a ser introduzido no WWE Hall of Fame duas vezes, a segunda vez como parte do Four Horsemen. Ring Of Honor e Hulkamania (2009) Flair assinou com a Ring of Honor (ROH) e apareceu na apropriadamente intitulado Stylin E Profilin evento em março de 2009, para cortar o anel depois de um Campeonato do Mundo ROH partida terminou com um run-in. Ele logo serviu como embaixador da empresa, em um papel de autoridade na tela, e apareceu no programa de televisão Ring of Honor Wrestling em maio, para cimentar o seu papel. Depois de um jogo número um do candidato terminou em um empate prazo, e na semana seguinte uma dupla contagem para fora, Flair anunciou Ring of Honor Wrestling do primeiro jogo ROH World Title como um concurso de quatro vias. Em 21 de novembro de 2009, Flair voltou ao ringue como um salto no "Hulkamania: Deixe a batalha começar" tour da Austrália, perdendo para Hulk Hogan no evento principal do primeiro show por BrassKnuckles. Flair perdeu para Hogan novamente em 24 de novembro em Perth, Austrália. Ambos os homens sangrados e Flair foi preso depois de ser atingido com um megafone por Hogan. Flair também perdeu para Hogan sobre os dois jogos restantes da turnê, ambas as vezes depois de ser atingido por um megafone. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Fortune (2010-2011) :Ver artigo principal: Fortune No dia 4 de janeiro de 2010, ao vivo, edição de três horas de Total Nonstop Action Wrestling 's Impact! Programa de televisão, Flair como um rosto fez sua apresentação de estréia para a empresa que chegam via limusine e depois observar o evento principal entre AJ Styles e de longa data rival Kurt Angle. Foi mais tarde relatou que Flair tinha assinado um contrato de um ano com a empresa. No passado, Flair declarou abertamente que ele era leal aos McMahons e queria encerrar sua carreira na WWE, no entanto, ele não tinha tido contato da WWE desde junho de 2009 e decidiu assinar com a TNA Wrestling depois de esperar para a chamada de WWE para seis meses. Em 17 de janeiro, no Gênesis, Flair ajudou AJ Styles enganar ao pino Kurt Angle e manter o World Heavyweight Championship TNA, assim, mais uma vez tornar-se um calcanhar. No episódio seguinte da TNA Impact!, Flair anunciou que estava indo para fazer AJ Styles a próxima Nature Boy. Além de Estilos, Flair começou a administrar informalmente Beer Money, Inc. (Robert Roode e James Storm) e Desmond Wolfe como uma aliança calcanhar solto. Flair também confirmou que ele vai voltar para wrestling na TNA. Na edição de 25 de fevereiro de Impacto!, Hulk Hogan anunciou que tanto ele como Flair vai fazer a sua in-anel TNA estréia em 8 de Março segunda-feira edição noite de Impacto!, Quando Hogan e Abyss rosto Flair e Estilos em um combate de tag team. Na segunda-feira 08 de março edição de noite! Impacto Hogan e Flair derrotou Abyss e Styles, quando derrotou Abyss Styles. Posteriormente, a retornando Jeff Hardy salvo Abyss e Hogan de um beatdown nas mãos de Flair, Styles and Beer Money, Inc. No Lockdown Equipe Flair (Sting, Desmond Wolfe, Robert Roode e James Storm) foi derrotado pelo Team Hogan (Abyss, Jeff Jarrett, Jeff Hardy e Rob Van Dam) em um jogo Lethal Lockdown. Na edição de 26 de abril de! Impacto Flair foi derrotado por Abyss em um jogo, onde Flair e do WWE Hall of Fame anéis de Hogan estavam em jogo e, como resultado Flair perdeu a posse de seu anel para Hogan. Na semana seguinte, Hogan deu o anel para Jay Lethal, que voltou para Flair por respeito. Isso, no entanto, não foi suficiente para Flair, que atacou Lethal, juntamente com os membros do Team Flair. Depois Estilos caiu o World Heavyweight Championship de Rob Van Dam, em seguida, não conseguiu recuperá-la em uma revanche e mais tarde foi preso por Jay Lethal, Flair adotado Kazarian como seu mais novo pupilo, aparentemente substituindo Estilos como seu número um lutador. Na edição de 17 de junho de! Impacto Flair anunciou que iria reformar os Quatro Cavaleiros sob o novo nome Fourtune, comparando AJ Styles para Arn Anderson, Kazarian para Barry Windham, Robert Roode e James Storm para Ole Anderson e Tully Blanchard e Desmond Wolfe para Lex Luger, ao mesmo tempo, afirmando que cada um deles teria que ganhar seus lugares no grupo. Flair fez um retorno aos ringues em 11 de julho em Victory Road, perdendo para Jay Lethal. Na edição de 15 de julho de Impacto! Flair anunciou AJ Styles e Kazarian como os dois primeiros membros oficiais da Fourtune e duas semanas mais tarde acrescentou Robert Roode e James Storm como os dois últimos membros do grupo. Na edição de 05 de agosto de Impacto! Flair enfrentou Lethal em uma revanche, desta vez impugnada de acordo com as regras briga de rua, com os membros do Fourtune banidos do ringue. Flair conseguiu vencer a partida, depois de uma interferência de Douglas Williams. A semana seguinte Williams e Matt Morgan foram adicionados ao Fourtune renomeado, como o estábulo atacou EV 2.0, um estábulo constituído por ex-Wrestling Extreme Championship artistas. Em 23 de setembro, Flair encabeçou um evento ao vivo em Oklahoma City intitulada Senhor do Anel em sua honra. Competindo em seu primeiro show de jogo TNA casa, Flair perdeu para Kurt Angle no evento principal. Nas semanas que antecederam a Bound for Glory, o nome de estável de Flair foi ajustado para Fortune para representar a expansão no número de membros do grupo. No 07 de outubro edição ao vivo do! Impacto Flair foi derrotado por Mick Foley em uma luta Last Man Standing. No Bound for Glory Flair estava na esquina da Fortune, quando Styles, Kazarian, Morgan, Roode e Tempestade foram derrotados em um jogo Lethal Lockdown por EV 2,0 membros Tommy Dreamer, Corvo, Rhino, Sabu e Stevie Richards. Na edição seguinte do! Impacto Fortune formou uma aliança com Hulk Hogan e Eric Bischoff do do novo estável, imortal. Na edição de 18 de novembro! Impacto Flair voltou ao ringue, competindo em um jogo, onde enfrentou Matt Morgan, que havia sido expulso da Fortune no mês anterior. Morgan venceu a partida, depois de Douglas Williams virou sobre o resto da Fortune, quando interferiu no jogo. Em 25 de janeiro de 2011, foi relatado que Flair tinha puxado para fora da TNA Maximum Wooo! Turnê pela Europa mid-tour, após as disputas monetárias. Depois de perder um show em Berlim, Alemanha, Flair voltou para a turnê em 27 de janeiro, em Glasgow, na Escócia, supostamente pedindo desculpas para o vestiário antes do show. Em 29 de janeiro Flair lutou seu único jogo da turnê, derrotando Douglas Williams em Londres, rasgando seu manguito rotador no processo. Immortal (2011-2012) Na edição seguinte do! Impacto Fortune formou uma aliança com Hulk Hogan e Eric Bischoff do do novo estável, imortal. Na edição de 18 de novembro! Impacto Flair voltou ao ringue, competindo em um jogo, onde enfrentou Matt Morgan, que havia sido expulso da Fortune no mês anterior. Morgan venceu a partida, depois de Douglas Williams virou sobre o resto da Fortune, quando interferiu no jogo. Em 25 de janeiro de 2011, foi relatado que Flair tinha puxado para fora da TNA Maximum Wooo! Turnê pela Europa mid-tour, após as disputas monetárias. Depois de perder um show em Berlim, Alemanha, Flair voltou para a turnê em 27 de janeiro, em Glasgow, na Escócia, supostamente pedindo desculpas para o vestiário antes do show. Em 29 de janeiro Flair lutou seu único jogo da turnê, derrotando Douglas Williams em Londres, rasgando seu manguito rotador no processo. Durante o tempo de Flair longe da TNA, Fortune ligado Immortal, tornando-se um grupo de face. Flair voltou em 14 de fevereiro gravações da edição de fevereiro 17 de Impacto!, Girando sobre Fortune durante uma partida entre AJ Styles e Matt Hardy e saltar para Immortal. Na edição de 10 de março de Impacto!, Flair derrotou Estilos e Hardy em uma briga de rua de três vias, contestada como mais de um fósforo da desvantagem de dois para um. Em 17 de abril em Lockdown, Immortal, representada por Flair, Abyss, Bully Ray e Matt Hardy, foi derrotado por membros Fortune James tempestade, Kazarian e Robert Roode e Christopher Daniels, que substituiu um lesionado AJ Styles, em uma partida Lockdown letal, quando Flair bateu para fora para Roode. A partida foi usado para escrever Flair fora da televisão, como a semana seguinte, ele foi programado para se submeter a cirurgia para sua rasgado manguito rotador, no entanto, em última análise, Flair optou por não fazer a cirurgia, uma vez que teria exigido seis meses de reabilitação. Flair voltou à televisão em um papel não-wrestling na edição de 12 de maio do Impact!. Flair não iria aparecer novamente por três meses, até fazer seu retorno no dia 9 de agosto, no tapings da edição de 18 de agosto de Wrestling Impact, confrontando velho Sting rival e desafiando-o para mais um jogo. Em troca de Sting concordando em colocar sua carreira em risco, Flair prometeu entregar-lhe o seu jogo com Hogan se ele foi vitorioso. O jogo, que Flair perdeu, teve lugar no dia 15 de setembro episódio de Wrestling Impact. Durante o jogo Flair rasgou as suas tríceps esquerdo em um ponto superplex, deixando de lado dele indefinidamente da ação no ringue. Desde a partida, principalmente Flair estava acompanhando membro Immortal Artilheiro de ringue, ao mesmo tempo brigando com Garett Bischoff, ao lado de Eric Bischoff. Em maio de 2012, Flair tentou ter seu contrato rescindido TNA, o que levou a TNA uma ação judicial contra WWE para adulteração contrato e, eventualmente, disparando Flair em 11 de maio. Retorno ao Circuito Independente (2012) Foi anunciado em 8 de julho de 2012 que Flair era para aparecer no Insane Clown Posse promoção de wrestling 's Juggalo Championship Wrestling no encontro do fim de semana Juggalos. No entanto, sua aparição no evento foi interrompida depois que ele foi golpeado com uma garrafa de água atirada da multidão, em que ponto ele declarou que ele não ia voltar para fora na frente dos Juggalos. Retorno a WWE (2012-atualmente) Em 31 de março de 2012, Flair se tornou a primeira pessoa a ser introduzido no WWE Hall of Fame duas vezes, a segunda vez como parte dos Quatro Cavaleiros. Em 17 de dezembro de 2012, Flair voltou à WWE no anuais Slammy Prêmios mostrar para apresentar o 'Superstar do Ano' prêmio para John Cena, que por sua vez deu o prêmio a Flair. Ao falar à multidão, Flair foi interrompido pela WWE Champion CM Punk e Paul Heyman, e, posteriormente, entrou em uma briga com o campeão, que terminou com ele bloqueio Heyman na Figure Four Leg bloqueio. Depois de limpar o anel, Flair foi interrompida e agredido por The Shield, até Equipe Hell No (Kane e Daniel Bryan) e Ryback ajudou Flair afastar o grupo. Em 14 de janeiro de 2013, Flair devolvido no Raw especial 20th Anniversary, como convidado em The Miz 's Miz TV. Flair e The Miz foram interrompidos por Antonio Cesaro, mas Flair bateu Cesaro para baixo com algumas de suas costeletas de assinatura, e deixe The Miz usar a figura-Four Leg Bloqueio em Cesaro, que ele finalmente adotou como seu finisher. Próxima aparição de Flair estava no 04 de março "Old School" edição do Raw, onde ele estava no canto de Miz durante sua partida com Dolph Ziggler. Na julho 17 episódio do NXT, Flair acompanhou sua filha Charlotte para seu jogo de estreia que resultou em um esforço ganhar. Ele fez uma aparição no Old Raw Escola em 06 de janeiro de 2014, onde ele foi confrontado por ex-companheiro Evolução Randy Orton. Próxima aparição de Flair foi na edição de 28 de abril de Raw, ao lado dos reunidos evolução (sans Flair) e The Shield. Flair mostrou seu apoio para o Escudo, os oponentes de Evolução no Extreme Rules, efetivamente dando as costas para seus antigos companheiros de equipe. Em 29 de maio de 2014, NXT Takeover ele acompanhou Charlotte enquanto ela se tornou o novo Campeonato da NXT Mulheres. Em 14 de Julho, 2014, Flair apareceu no Raw para promover John Cena em sua próxima partida no campo de batalha. Cena simbolicamente entregou o World Heavyweight Championship cinturão de campeão para Flair, dizendo-lhe para "pegar". Em 11 de agosto, 2014, Flair fez uma aparição na festa de aniversário de Hulk Hogan no Monday Night Raw, comemorando no ringue com muitas outras lendas da WWE. Legado Flair era frequentemente popular com a multidão devido a suas travessuras no ringue, incluindo rulebreaking (o que lhe valeu a distinção de ser "o jogador mais sujo no jogo"), suportando e os gritos de "Woooooo!" (Flair teve a inspiração de Jerry Lee Lewis '"Great Balls of Fire") moveset de Flair tornou-se limitada nos últimos dez anos de sua carreira, devido principalmente à sua idade e anos de competição tomando um pedágio em seu corpo, mas permaneceu um personagem visível. O "Woooooo!" Grito desde então se tornou um tributo a Flair, e é muitas vezes gritou pela multidão quando um lutador executa um golpe de faca de ponta, um dos movimentos característicos de Flair. A partir do final dos anos 1970, Flair usava vestes forradas de pele ornamentado de muitas cores com lantejoulas durante aparições em-anel, e desde o início dos anos 1980, sua abordagem para o anel foi geralmente anunciada pela reprodução da seção "Dawn" de Richard Strauss ' "Also sprach Zarathustra" (famoso por ter sido usado no filme 2001: Uma Odisséia no Espaço). Em 19 de maio de 2003, em Greenville, Carolina do Sul, Triple H defendeu o World Heavyweight Championship em uma partida contra Flair. Depois Raw saiu do ar, a maioria das pessoas que estavam nos bastidores saiu para honrar Flair, incluindo Vince McMahon, o Undertaker, Shane e Stephanie McMahon. Triple H apareceu em seguida e, depois de um olhar para baixo, ele colocou o cinto World Heavyweight Championship no ombro de Flair e abraçou-o. Flair, em seguida, fez um discurso agradecendo a todos pela homenagem. Flair lançou sua autobiografia, para ser o homem, em julho de 2004. O título é tirado de um de seus bordões, "Para ser o homem, você tem que bater o homem!" Ao longo dos anos, Flair tem treinado pessoalmente Stan Lane, Scott McGhee, e, David Flair, seu filho, para ser lutadores profissionais. No 18 de fevereiro, edição de 2008 Raw, Shawn Michaels anunciou Flair como o primeiro inductee no WWE Hall of Fame Classe de 2008. A cerimônia ocorreu em 29 de março de 2008, com Triple H inducting ele. Isso fez dele o primeiro, e, a partir de 2009, apenas, pessoa a ser introduzido enquanto ainda um concorrente activo. Em 24 de março de 2008, Mayor Bob Coble, de Columbia, Carolina do Sul, declarou 24 de marco a ser Ric Flair Dia em Columbia. Flair também recebeu a chave da cidade. Flair mais tarde foi introduzido no NWA Hall of Fame em Atlanta, Geórgia, a sua segunda reta Hall of Fame indução em quatro meses, mas ele não participar do evento. Ele recebeu a chave da cidade de Greensboro, Carolina do Norte em 5 de dezembro de 2008, para comemorar a vitória de Flair em uma partida de gaiola de aço contra Harley Race no evento inaugural Starrcade. 18 abr 2009 foi declarado "Ric Flair Day", em Charleston, West Virginia e ele foi presenteado com a chave da cidade pelo prefeito. Além disso, em 12 de junho de 2009, Flair foi presenteado com a chave da cidade de Myrtle Beach, Carolina do Sul e, em setembro, ele recebeu a chave da cidade no condado de Marion, South Carolina. Em 17 de julho de 2010, Flair fez uma aparição especial na Escócia Motors em Laurinburg, Carolina do Norte e recebeu a chave para aquela cidade, bem. Em 19 de outubro de 1998, foi declarado "Ric Flair Day" em Minneapolis, Minnesota pelo prefeito Sharon Belton. Em 15 de abril de 2008 Flair foi homenageado no Congresso por um representante da Carolina do Norte, o republicano Sue Myrick, que elogiou sua carreira eo que ele significa para o estado. Em 29 de setembro de 2008, foi anunciado que a assinatura de lantejoulas de Flair coberto manto que ele usava na Wrestlemania XXIV, em que viria a ser sua última partida, seria colocado na seção de cultura pop do Museu Nacional de História Americana em Washington, DC Flair também empresta sua voz e imagem para o time de hóquei de Carolina Hurricanes. Durante a jogos em casa, ele aparece no monitor que dá a sua marca "Wooooo" sempre que os furacões marcou um gol. Em 2002, Flair foi nomeado o maior lutador profissional de todos os tempos no livro As 100 melhores lutadores de todos os tempos por John Molinaro, editado por Dave Meltzer e Jeff Marek. Em 09 de janeiro de 2012, foi anunciado que os Quatro Cavaleiros seria introduzido no WWE Hall of Fame fazendo Flair a primeira pessoa a ter sido induzido no Hall of Fame duas vezes. Vida Pessoal Família O filho de Flair David é um lutador aposentado semi-profissional. Filho mais novo de Flair Reid, que assinou um contrato de desenvolvimento com a WWE perto do final de 2007, é um lutador do ensino médio talentoso e fez várias aparições na televisão da WCW junto com sua irmã Ashley e meia-irmã Megan. Em 2004, Flair se tornou avô aos 55 anos de idade, quando sua filha mais velha, Megan Fliehr-Ketzner, deu à luz seu primeiro filho, uma filha chamada Morgan Lee Ketzner em 9 de maio. Em 27 de maio de 2006, a Ric se casou com sua terceira esposa, concorrente de aptidão Tiffany VanDemark. Em 7 de agosto de 2008, Tiffany anunciou que ela tinha pedido o divórcio de Flair. Em 11 de novembro de 2009, Flair se casou com sua quarta esposa, Jackie Beems, em Charlotte, Carolina do Norte. Prisão de Ashley A filha de Flair, Ashley foi presa em 5 de Setembro de 2008, por ter agredido um policial. O incidente ocorreu depois que a polícia foi chamada para uma briga envolvendo Flair, Ashley e seu namorado. Em 23 de fevereiro de 2010, Flair e sua quarta esposa tinham um "desacordo infeliz" em que sua esposa Jackie Beems foi presa por delito de assalto, causando ferimentos muito ligeiros de Flair. Questões Jurídicas Em dezembro de 2005, um magistrado emitiu mandados de prisão para Flair depois de um incidente de raiva na estrada que teve lugar em Charlotte, em que Flair supostamente saiu de seu carro, pegou um motorista pelo pescoço, e chutou a porta do veículo utilitário de esporte do motorista. Flair foi acusado de lesão aos bens pessoais e agressão simples e, ambos contravenções. Este incidente foi ridicularizado na programação da WWE, mais notavelmente por Edge. Em setembro de 2007, Flair abriu um negócio financeiro chamado Ric Flair Finance. Em julho de 2008, Ric Flair Finance foi a falência. Seguindo a estréia de Flair na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling seu antigo empregador, a Ring of Honor, entrou com uma ação em 2010, alegando que Flair lhes devia mais de US $40.000 e que ele não tinha aparecido em vários eventos que ele estava contratualmente obrigado a aparecer. Devido à aquisição da ROH por Sinclair Broadcasting Group é incerto se eles vão continuar a buscar uma ação legal contra Flair. Em agosto de 2010, a Highspots Inc. entrou com uma ação contra Flair alegando que Flair não tinha reembolsado $ 35,000 que lhe emprestara. Highspots também alegou que Flair tinha-lhes dado o cinturão do NWA World Heavyweight Championship como garantia. Um mandado de prisão de Flair foi emitido em maio de 2011 para ser realizado em desacato ao tribunal por violar os termos de sua liquidação com Highspots. Se Flair descumpriu ele poderia ter potencialmente pego 90 dias na cadeia. Em 25 de Junho a Highspots divulgou um comunicado sobre sua página oficial do Facebook dizendo que alguém tinha pago as dívidas de Flair. Política Flair sempre apoiou candidatos políticos republicanos na política da Carolina do Norte. Em 2000, Flair explorou a possibilidade de se candidatar a governador da Carolina do Norte, mas ele não chegou a entrar com os papéis. Na corrida presidencial de 2008, Ric Flair declarou seu apoio para o candidato presidencial republicanom Mike Huckabee. Ele falou sobre Huckabee, "Huckabee é uma pessoa de qualidade, um grande homem de família e ele tem uma grande visão para o nosso país. E eu estou aqui para animar a multidão." Rivalidades Reais Bret Hart Flair ficou envolvido em uma rivalidade fora das telas com Bret Hart. Na autobiografia de Flair, Flair critica Hart para a sobre-exploração da morte de seu irmão, Owen Hart, e a controvérsia em torno do Montreal Screwjob. Flair também afirmou em sua autobiografia que, apesar da popularidade de Hart no Canadá, ele não fazia dinheiro dentro dos Estados Unidos, uma reivindicação que Hart classificou como "planície ridícula" em uma coluna escrita para o Calgary Sun. Hart afirmou que ele chamou a maior receita do que Flair é, citando suas performances em Main Event em regularmente vendidas durante toda a sua carreira na WWF, enquanto Flair lutou para alegadamente em "arenas vazias". Ele também criticou Flair em que ele percebeu como insultos à colegas lutadores como Mick Foley e Randy Savage, ambos amigos pessoais de Hart. Hart reconheceu um declínio na popularidade da WWF durante meados dos anos 1990, mas ele e outros sentiram que isso foi em grande parte atribuída ao sexo da WWF bem divulgados e escândalos sobre esteróides, bem como aquisição de ex-estrelas de topo da WWF pela WCW. Em contraste com as afirmações de Flair, destacado o historiador da indústria Dave Meltzer, do Wrestling Observer Newsletter, disse sobre Hart, "não há como negar que ele era um grande atrativo nos Estados Unidos"; O proprietário da WWE Vince McMahon afirmou que qualquer empresa que contratasse Hart poderia "ter construído toda a franquia a cerca dele", descrevendo-o como uma "estrela extraordinária que você sabe que vai lhe dar a melhor match da noite toda vez que ele sair de lá." McMahon acrescentou que era "uma sorte para mim, em termos de minha empresa", que a sua principal concorrente, WCW, não utilizou Hart ao seu pleno potencial. WCW descreveu Hart como "um incrível empate internacional, atraindo multidões de pé só em todos os cantos do globo." Shane Douglas Flair também teve uma rixa de longa duração com Shane Douglas, que se refere a ele como "Dick Flair" e acusa-o de sabotar seu push na NWA / WCW depois de obter um impulso sólido e uma ajuda de seu parceiro de tag Ricky Steamboat. Flair, por sua vez, respondeu que Douglas era sempre o cara que iria culpar seus defeitos aos outros. Ele chamou Douglas para um combate, assim como o acusou de abuso de esteróides durante uma transmissão da Internet na Radio Show WCW Live! Em que ele disse que iria lutar contra ele em qualquer lugar a qualquer hora e se ele: "enfiou a agulha para dentro de sua bunda." Eles foram capazes de chegar um acordo de trabalho durante o último stint Douglas com a WCW. Mick Foley Flair também teve problemas com Mick Foley. Em sua autobiografia 1999 "Have a Nice Day!", Foley disse: "Flair era tão ruim no lado da reserva de coisas como ele foi ótimo no lado da luta livre dela." Isso foi em referência à forma como Foley foi mal escalado na WCW quando Flair estava no comitê de reserva. Flair respondeu em sua autobiografia, escrita, "Eu não me importo quantas tachinhas Mick Foley tenha caído em cima, de quantas escadas ele caiu, em quantos países ele supostamente sangrou, ele será sempre conhecido como um dublê glorificado." Problemas nos Bastidores Altercação com Eric Bischoff Flair descreveu, em sua autobiografia como ele atacou Eric Bischoff nos bastidores de um House show na WWE, dizendo que era devido a odiar a maneira como Bischoff o tratou na WCW. Flair afirmou que Arn Anderson vigiava enquanto tentava chamar Bischoff para lutar com ele, mas que o confronto foi interrompido por Sgt. Slaughter, que prontamente informou Vince McMahon do incidente. McMahon, em seguida, repreendeu Flair, dizendo-lhe que suas ações eram pouco profissionais e que não poderia acontecer novamente. Tensão com Hulk Hogan Em seu livro, Flair também falou sobre alguma tensão da vida real entre ele e Hulk Hogan, que em grande parte resultou de um incidente que se seguiu a celebração de um combate de tag entre Flair e seu filho, David, e da equipe de Curt Hennig e Barry Windham na WCW Souled Out pay-per-view em 17 de janeiro de 1999, em Charleston, WV. Flair descreveu Hogan e membros da nWo que saem para atacá-los, bem como Hogan chicoteando um David incapacitado com um cinto de couro como Flair foi forçado a olhar. "O que ninguém tinha me dito era que Hogan iria tentar ser chamativo e chicotear David e outra vez. ... Havia Hogan, com toda a sua experiência, e toda a sua celebridade tentando ser chamativo. Ele chicoteou David como um cachorro. Era doentio, e eu nunca vou perdoá-lo por isso ", escreveu Flair do incidente. Flair também observou que, após uma briga nos bastidores com Eric Bischoff em um House show da WWE, ele foi convidado por Vince McMahon se ele planejava fazer o mesmo para qualquer outra pessoa, ao que ele respondeu "Sim, Hogan" no que ele dizia ser apenas uma forma de brincadeira. Apesar disso, os dois conseguiram manter uma relação de trabalho, tanto na promoção de Hogan e na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling atualmente. Desacordo com Bruno Sammartino Flair e Bruno Sammartino têm um desacordo da vida real sobre o que os relatórios chamam de "o" desprezo" nos bastidores infame onde Flair afirma que Sammartino se recusou a apertar sua mão em um evento ao vivo. Enquanto Flair afirma que Sammartino ignorou devido aos comentários feitos em seu livro afirmando Sammartino que ele era "uma estrela do Nordeste que não poderia atrair fãs fora de Nova York," Sammartino discorda. Sammartino referiu-se a Flair como um "mentiroso", afirmando: "Não, eu não respeito Ric Flair. Eu não respeito-o em nada" Sammartino defende que Flair desrespeitou ele primeiro, e não vice-versa. Frases ---- ---- ---- ---- Move-set :Finishers *Diving knee drop *Figure-four leglock :Signatures *Back body drop *Chop block, *Dropkick *Elbow drop *Flop, *Knife-edged chop *Low blow *Múltiplas variações de Suplex *Belly to back *Delayed vertical *Double arm *Gutwrench *Piledriver *Running jumping knee drop *Shin breaker, *Snapmare *Turnbuckle flip landing on the apron, with theatrics Apelidos Rivalidades Importantes Tag's e Stables *Greg Valentine & Ric Flair *Ric Flair & Batista (como parte da Evolution) Ric Flair & Johnny Valentine (pai de Greg) *Team Package - c/ Lex Luger *Evolution *The Four Horsemen *Magnificent Seven *Millionaire's Club *Yamasaki Corporation Managers *Arn Anderson *Ole Anderson *Babydoll *Debra *James J. Dillon *Double D *Miss Elizabeth *Fifi (Wendy Barlow) *Jimmy Hart *Bobby "The Brain" Heenan *Curt Hennig *Sherri Martel *Hiro Matsuda *Woman Wrestlers que ele foi Manager *Evolution *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Big Show *Carlito *David Flair *Reid Flair *Ricky Morton *Fortune *Desmond Wolfe *Rob Terry *Matt Hardy *Gunner *The Miz Wrestlers que treinou *Scott McGhee *Stan Lane Temas de Entrada *"Dawn" por Richard Strauss *"Galaxy Express" por Ryoichi Kuniyoshi (AJPW) *"The Wanderer" por Dion *"Dawn" (remix) por Dale Oliver (TNA, 2010–2012) *"Line In the Sand" (pela Evolution) por Motorhead *"Fortune 4" por Dale Oliver (TNA, Usado como parte da Fortune) *"Immortal" por Dale Oliver (TNA, Usado como parte da Immortal) *"Easy Lover" por Philip Bailey e Phil Collins (NWA 1986) Títulos e Conquistas :Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling / Jim Crocket Promotions / WCW *NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (4x) *NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (3x) - c/ *NWA Mid-Atlantic Television Championship (1x) *NWA Television Championship (1x) *NWA United States Heavyweight Championship Mid-Atlantic Version (5x) *NWA World Heavyweight Championship (10x) *NWA World Tag Team Championship Mid-Atlantic Version (3x) c/ *WCW International World Heavyweight Championship (2x) *WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1x) *WCW World Heavyweight Championship (7x) :World Wrestling Federation / Entertaiment *WWF Championship (2x) *WWE Intercontinental Championship (1x) *World Tag Team Championship (3x) - c/ *Royal Rumble (1992) *WWE Hall Of Fame (Classe de 2008 e 2012) :All Star Pro Wrestling *NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1x) :All Japan Pro Wrestling *NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1x) :Central States Wrestling *NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1x) :National Wrestling Alliance *NWA Hall of Fame (Classe de 2008) :Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI Wrestler do Ano (1981, 1984-1986, 1989, 1992) *PWI classificou-o como #2 de top 500 wrestlers individuais em 2003 *PWI classificou-o como #3 de top 500 wrestlers individuais em 1991, 1992, 1994 *PWI Feud do Ano (1987) Four Horsemen vs. Super Powers e Road Warriors *Feud do Ano (1988, 1990) vs. Lex Luger *Feud do Ano (1989) vs. Terry Funk *PWI Match do Ano (1983) vs. Harley Race em 10 de Junho *Match do Ano (1984) vs. Kerry Von Erich no Parade of Champions 1 *Match do Ano (1986) vs. Dusty Rhodes no The Great American Bash em uma Steel Cage Match *Match do Ano (1989) vs. Ricky Steamboat no WrestleWar 1989 *Match do Ano (2009) vs. Shawn Michaels na WrestleMania XXIV *PWI Wrestler mais odiado do Ano (1978, 1987) *PWI Wrestler mais inspirador do Ano (2008) *PWI Novato do Ano (1975) *PWI Stanley Weston Award (2008) :Wrestling Observer Newsletter *Melhor Heel (1990) *Melhor entrevista (1991, 1992, 1994) *Feud do Ano (1989) vs. Terry Funk *Match do Ano (1983) vs. Harley Race em uma Steel Cage Match no Starrcade *Match do Ano (1986) vs. Barry Windham no Battle of the Belts II em 14 de Fevereiro *Match do Ano (1988) vs. Sting no Clash of the Champions I *Match do Ano (1989) vs. Ricky Steamboat no WrestleWar *Mais Carismático (1980, 1982-1984, 1993) *Mais Popular (1986, 1987, 1989) *Wrestler Favorito dos Leitores (1984, 1993, 1996) *Pior Feud do Ano (1990) vs. The Junkyard Dog *Pior Match trabalhada do Ano (1996) *Wrestler do Ano (1982, 1986, 1989, 1990, 1992) *Hall of Fame (Classe de 1996) Curiosidades *Ric Flair ganhou o WWF Championship pela primeira vez no Royal Rumble 1992. Ele ganhou o Royal Rumble Match para ganhar a vaga pelo WWF Championship. *Flair ganhou o NWA World Heavyweight Championship em 17 de setembro de 1981, em um combate contra Dusty Rhodes. Foi a primeira vez que ele ganhou o título. *Ric sobreviveu a um acidente de avião em 4 de Outubro de 1975, em Wilmington, Carolina do Norte. Ele ainda sofre de lesões nas costas que obteve no acidente. *Flair tem quatro filhos. Com sua primeira esposa, Leslie Goodman, ele tem Meegan e David. Ele e sua segunda esposa, Elizabeth, tem Ashley e Reid. *Flair foi adotado, e portanto não conheceu seus pais de sangue. Links Externos *Perfil de Ric Flair na WWE.com *Perfil de Ric Flair na TNA.com *Perfil de Ric Flair na CageMatch.net Categoria:Nascidos em 1949 Categoria:Wrestlers Americanos Categoria:Nascidos no Minnesota Categoria:Wrestlers Aposentados Categoria:WWE Hall Of Famers Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da WWE Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da WCW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da TNA Categoria:Vencedores do Royal Rumble Categoria:Bookers Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da NJPW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da AJPW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da OVW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Jim Crockett Promotions Categoria:Ex-Jogadores de Futebol Americano Categoria:Campeões da Tríplice Coroa da WWE Categoria:Campeões da Tríplice Coroa da WCW Categoria:Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Famers